


Would U

by xxstk122



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Mention of blood, Showki, Tooth Rotting Fluff, height insecurity, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxstk122/pseuds/xxstk122
Summary: Kihyun is insecure about his height but Shownu thinks it's the perfect height to make them fit like a puzzleShowki Bingo card B: Tooth-Rotting Fluff





	Would U

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Red Velvet - WOULD U  
> As usual, I recommend you listen to the song while you read ^^

“Ughhh!! FUCK!!”

Shownu hears his co-member scream before the sound of glass breaking.  
He hurriedly stands from his bed and goes to the kitchen only to see Kihyun grabbing his foot in pain.

“Are you alright? What happened?” Shownu walks around carefully, avoiding the broken glass on the floor and stands beside Kihyun.

“It’s nothing. I’m fi- AAAH FUCK” Kihyun tries to pull out the glass shard that was in his foot.

“Don’t touch it! Let me do it” the older says and holds Kihyun’s hand to prevent him from taking out the glass with his bare hands. He pulls out a chair near them and lets Kihyun sit in it.

Without saying anything, Shownu disappears into the bathroom and gets the first aid kit.  
He saw Kihyun hissing in pain while sitting on the chair still fiddling with the glass in his foot.

“Ya! I said stop that. You’ll get yourself even more hurt” Shownu reprimands the younger

“I can do this by myself” Kihyun says and Shownu just watches him because he knows the younger has always been stubborn. So he waits and watches until...

“OUCH!!” 

Kihyun now has a cut on his finger as well.  
Shownu just shook his head in dismay and proceeded to take out the materials he needed from the kit.

“What happened?”  
He spares Kihyun the “told you so” talk for now. He’ll have to explain to manager why Kihyun wouldn’t be able to do dance practice today.

The smaller puffs out his cheeks and crosses his arms.

“Why are things in this damned apartment so high up in the shelves…” it was only a little hushed whisper kind of rant but Shownu heard it well.

He tries his best not to giggle but just the image of Kihyun on his tip toes trying his best to reach whatever it was on that “high shelf” made it impossible. It was just too cute. He saw it countless of times before but he still adores the view every time.

“Next time, ask for help okay?”

“It’s embarassing.. The others tease me enough”

Shownu sighs. Of course, Kihyun would never put his pride down like that.  
He gently takes out the shard with with some tissues between his fingers so he wouldn't hurt himself and Kihyun just bites his lips in pain in response.

“then next time ask for my help, okay?” the older continues to clean the wound and puts a bandage around it.

“You won’t laugh at me? Or tell on me on the others?” Shownu could hear the pout in his voice.

“I won’t. Just let me take care of you” He reaches out to take Kihyun’s hand and looks at his cut on his fingers. Thankfully it wasn’t as deep and a bandaid would do the trick.

He heard the younger hum in response and saw him nod. He carefully places back everything in the kit and puts it back in the bathroom.

When he came back he saw Kihyun limping with a broom in his hand trying to sweep of the mess on the floor.

“Hey, let me do that”

“I’m fully capable” he says that but he can barely maneuver himself around the shattered glass on the floor.

 _So stubborn as always_. Shownu had no choice.  
He took the broom from the younger’s hand and placed it on the side.  
“What are you- Ah! HEY!!” Kihyun was shocked. He was being lifted off the floor with such ease.. princess style even.

“Put me down! Hyung! I can walk!” He keeps on protesting but the older only carries him towards his room and places him carefully on the bed.

“Stay here okay?” 

Kihyun was about to talk back but Shownu cut him off with a quick peck on the lips.

“I mean it Kihyunnie, just stay here for a bit” he walks out of the room like nothing happened.

Meanwhile, Kihyun’s whole face was flaming.  
It hasn’t been long since the two of them had confessed to each other about a mutual feeling. They weren’t in a formal relationship but they made it clear about what they felt about each other. Neither of them wanted to rush it, both agreed to just let things go with the flow, they were in a group after all. They wouldn’t let their professionalism be hindered by personal feelings. Being with each other everyday was already a blessing. They can’t take that for granted.

Kihyun was still covering his face, trying to calm himself until he heard the door open and felt a dip on his bed.

“Everything okay?” Shownu asks with a sincere voice

Kihyun tries his best to shrug it off and will his red face to calm down.  
“Yes, I’m fine. It really doesn’t hurt much. Is the mess cleaned up now?”

“I cleaned it all. I think you should at least rest for today, we don’t want it getting any worse.” 

“This is nothing, I can go to practice later” Kihyun keeps on insisting as usual, not wanting to hold back the team or hinder their progress in any way.

“No. You’ll stay here and rest. You can catch up tomorrow if you feel better” Shownu's voice was stern. He wasn’t speaking as his friend or lover now, he was speaking as their group leader.  
Kihyun has an angry pout on his face and lies down on his bed  
“Fine!”

Shownu can only scratch his head. He knows Kihyun feels bad about this.

“Why am I so small? This wouldn’t happen if I was taller by 5 centimeters at least” Kihyun felt petty at the moment but his height really bothered him sometimes. Life would be a lot easier if he was given a few centimeters.

“What do you mean? Your height is perfect” 

“No, hyung. I’m tiny! I’m minuscule! I hate it!”

It was silent for a while and Kihyun felt Shownu leave his bed.

 _Great. I sounded like a child and now he thinks I’m so stupid._  
It’s not like he hasn’t confided in Shownu before but he was more cautious of everything now ever since he realized his feelings for him. 

“Stand up” 

Kihyun peeked and saw Shownu standing beside his bed.  
He doesn’t ask why so he just stands slowly, he still couldn’t fully stand properly because of his foot.  
Before he can look up and ask why, he feels big arms wrap around his waist and another on his shoulder. His face was now in the crook of Shownu’s neck.

“See, perfect height” Shownu says it so lightly like it makes himself feel giddy about it.

“If you were any centimeter taller, we wouldn’t fit this well” the older adds and the other male was just silent.

Kihyun wanted to melt into a puddle. He _felt_ like he was literally melting. Shownu was so warm, so comfortable, he could barely grasp what he said.  
He reluctantly hugs back and hums. 

“You’re right.. This. This is the perfect height” he closes his eyes and relaxes himself against Shownu, his foot be damned.  
Shownu pulls back after a few minutes and makes Kihyun lie down on the bed once again.

“Would you let me take care of you?” His eyes contained nothing but sincerity in them. Shownu wasn’t fond of using a lot of words, he was more of an “actions speak louder than words” guy.

“As long as you would let me take care of you too” Kihyun responds

“You take care of me, of all of us enough” and he smiles with his eyes forming into crescents. He is beyond grateful of how much Kihyun takes care of everyone and everything.

“Would you? Would you let me be there for you?” he asks once again. And Kihyun knows.. _he knows_ it’s not just about when he's injured or when he needed help with choreo. It was about letting him put down his walls, letting Shownu know what’s in his head, letting him inside his heart and letting him love every insecurity he has with himself.

“Okay” he smiles back at Shownu and it was his turn to give him a quick peck on the lips.

Shownu looks away and coughs out loud. Kihyun can see his ears were red. 

“Hyung, can we.. cuddle for a while?” the younger asks shyly. Trying to see if those ears could get any redder than they already are.

Shownu doesn’t answer and just lies down on the bed comfortably with his arms open, waiting for the younger to fit into him.  
And Kihyun does exactly that. He fits perfectly in Shownu’s warm body.

“Maybe being this small is nice after all..”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written ANYTHING in a month.  
> This was my first go at it after a while.  
> I was so scared to write again because I hated my writing but some friends helped me through it so here I am again with trying~ I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
